A Friend or a foe
by OTrizy
Summary: Tsukiya Ren a half chinese half japanese, arrived in Beika junior high and starts to have a nice friendship with Ran, Shinichi and Sonoko. But Who is she really? OC and not-so-cannon. Rated as T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfic, disclaimer Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama I only own my OC(s).**

Kudo Shinichi, Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko just started 2nd year in Beika junior high. Kudo and Mouri are in class 2-2 and Suzuki is in 2-3

* * *

Third person POV

''Raa-an! Guess what? There is a new student in our class!'' shouted Sonoko.

''Sonoko!? What school just started of course there will be new students…'' Ran said.

''But it's not that, the thing is I know every student in the school so it's weird that I don't know this one'' Sonoko explained hurrily.

''Huh? Sonoko you know everyone from our school, how is that possible?'' Ran asked.

''I am just that good, never mind that, the thing is when I interrogated her I found out that SHE CAN FIGHT so Ran fight her and show to everyone how strong you are like when you beated all those third years from karate club and th-''

''Calm down Sonoko'' Ran interrupted ''I can't just fight her and I didn't beat the senpais we sparred and that was their thrid spar so my win was just a fluke'' Ran continued.

''Rannnn, come on it took over an hour to make her agree to spar thing with you, so at least try to say yes 'cus it would be embarrasing to say that you won't fight her'' Sonoko pleaded.

''Okay, fine Sonoko but today is not a good day for a spar. What about Friday?'' Ran asked.

''But Ran!, Friday takes THREE days to come I can't wait that long'' Sonoko said.

''Sonoko who is the new student you are talking about?'' Shinichi asked when they bypassed him.

''Oya, oya Ran's husband is interested in her fight with another girl huh?'' Sonoko teased.

''SONOKO!'' Ran fumed while flustered and continued ''I actually want to know about her too''

''So she is half chinese and half japanese, her name is Tsukiya Ren and-'' Sonoko said but got interrepted by a bell. ''I will tell you about her later!'' Sonoko continued while going back to class.

* * *

Three days later…

Ran's POV

Our class had ended early so I was outside waiting for Sonoko and Tsukiya Ren girl. I can't wait I heard that she used to do competitive kickboxing I am nervous but at the same time excited I haven't sparred with anyone that does boxing. I just hope Sonoko doesn't notice my excitement or else she would tease me about it nonstop .

''Ran why are you so jumpy are you actually excited meeting this new student or something'' Shinichi teased while kicking the ball.

Shinichi is actively helping the soccer club, I still don't understand why won't he just join the club since he is more active than some members.

''Does it matter if I am excited for the spar? I asked.

''Woah this again Kudo just have your love quarrel later we need to practice!'' Shouted someone from the soccer club.

''S-stupid this ain't some love quarrel and yeah we should continue the practice'' said Shinichi while going back for practice.

I blushed a bit but then calmed down before anyone could notice. Sometimes later I heard Sonoko's speech how good I am through the crowd of student's who exited the school building.

I jogged toward the voices but then- ''Watch out Ran!'' I heard Shinichi's warning and turned I saw a ball coming right at me but due to my reflexes I managed to kick the ball with all my power away from me. But i didn't notice that the ball was going towards Sonoko.

''Sonoko!'' I shouted and luckily Sonoko manaded to dodge it, but then the ball was going towards someone else. The worst thing was she was looking towards Sonoko who was at the side and there is no way she could dodge the ball in time.

I saw that the corners of her eyes had recognized the ball, I expected her to close her eyes and prepare for the impact. However I didn't think that she would go straight for the boxing stance and with her abnormal speed to dodge the ball and at the side of the ball she jabbed it to the sky with the angle that wouldn't hurt anyone if it dropped.

Many of the students were standing awed and mouth open by her stunt, I am also included. ''Are you okay Ran?'' Shinichi's voice woke me from the awe, I nodded to him and walked towards Sonoko and the one who hit the ball so high to the sky.

''Hey, you must be Tsukiya Ren Sonoko has mentioned-'' ''You are bleeding I shouted and she looked at her right hand's knuckle and said ''Ah I am, I didn't notice it'' she said.

''The ball or the blood?'' Shinichi asked. ''Both'' she said. '' Let's go to the infimary'' I announced. ''What about the spar?'' She asked me. ''Let's have a spar later, we should take care or your injury first.

* * *

At the infimary, third person POV

Ran, Shinichi, Sonoko and Ren arrived to the room and Sonoko was looking pale, Shinichi looked guilty and Ran was still apologizing until the teacher in charge or the students' health saw them.

''What happened to your hand how did this happen?'' Aoyanagi sensei asked in panic.

Ren shrugged and Ran started explaining what happened, Aoyanagi sensei started cleaning the injury.

Sonoko couldn't look at the injury without looking a bit pale the skin was so bloody that Sonoko could imagine the pain.

Shinichi winced when Aoyanagi sensei started cleaning it he knew it was painful process since he got light injuries when playing soccer. What surprised him was that the new student could keep a total pokerface when sensei started cleaning it. The new student started to be more interesting.

''Doesn't that hurt Tsukiya-san'' Ran asked in concern. Ren looked at Ran and was slightly smirking and said ''Of course it doesn't kickboxing has worse injuries this is nothing''

Ran looked surprised and nodded but then Ren just chuckled and said ''Just kidding, of course this hurts my pain tolerance it higher than normal person but it doen't make this less painful''

''Then how are you keeping a pokerface that well?'' Ran asked. ''Oh it's because of this'' Ren said and showed others her other hand wuth a baseball bat that was abused by Ren's power grip.

''So you are keeping your pokerface by that grip of yours that can somehow bend a wooden bat-, I mean break the wooden bat'' Shinichi said when the bat broke in the middle of his sentence.

''Yeah that's pretty much it. Thank you sensei I can take care of it from here. And who are you by the way?'' Ren asked Shinichi while wrapped her hand in bandages.

''Oh I am Kudo Shinichi'' answered Shinichi. ''Oh you are the husband of my opponent Ran, Sonoko has told me all about your relationship'' Ren said with a serious face and looked confused when Ran and Shinichi denied the whole ordeal.

''By the way Tsukiya-san I can help you ask Yokoyama-sensei's notes for you since it seems pretty painful for you to write'' Sonoko offered to change the subject and it worked.

''Ah no need Suzuki-san I am ambidextral person that means that I can use my both hands equally well'' Ren explained.

''How can you use both hands equally well?'' asked Shinichi curiously.

''Ahaha umm to be honest it's because of this reflex of mine, when I see something coming straight at me with the corner of my eyes I just dodge the incoming and instinctively and hit it with all my might. I learned that this reflex is not always good. You see i broke my hands couple of times already and I am just glad I hadn't hit anyone yet.'' Ren said sheepily.

''That's why I learned to use my both hands of this happens again haha…''

Every one in the infimary sweatdropped and though about the same thing 'She said the word YET' Shinichi has one more thought 'I need to be careful around her or else I will die by the hands of Ran or Ren'.

 **Hello guys, I started the story a bit slowly. Anyone who wants to help me with my grammar they are welcomed to do so.**

 **OTrizy out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Detective Conan Aoyama Gosho does I only own my OC(s)**

* * *

Third person POV

A new week has started, Ren has her hand wrapped like boxers wrap them before the match. When Ren arrived to her homeroom everyone went straight to her and asked her questions 100 question per second but luckily the homeroom teacher arrived and the whole class went to their seats.

Homeroom was over as soon as it started, this time students from another classes were roaming to Ren's class. Their object was to make Tsukiya Ren join their club, Ren would lure other people to join their club as well. When all of the club representative was in Ren's classroom it was a CHAOS.

''Alright! I'll join a club but I need to try them for a week at least'' Ren announced. And the whole thing calmed down. ''I will start with the club that doesn't require physical activities such as shougi, puzzle or go clubs ater my hand has healed I will try others and depending on the activities I might have my try-out less than a week or so, I will choose the club that seems interesting so any questions anyone?'' Ren said professionally. No one said anything and just nodded acceptably to her arrangement.

This week she tried the shougi club and beated most of the club members she just stated that the shougi club isn't for her since more complicated and the competitive shougi didn't interest her. After the week she tried go club and the same thing happened. Her third week was all about puzzles and to be honest Ren liked puzzles, more like Rubik's cubes. When she was in China all she did in her free time other than kickboxing was solving Rubik's cube with all kind of different challenges like solving the cubes blind, by foot, with one hand, 11x11x11 and so on. The challenge she liked the most was solving cubes from 2x2x2 to 7x7x7 blind and with her lefthand, it divided the best challenge and she use to enjoy solving them all the time. Ren hasn't been solving them lately so it would be nice challenging it in a puzzle club.

When Ren arrived to the puzzle club Kudo Shinichi was there solving riddles that puzzle club's members had thought of. He solved them rather fast Ren admitted. Puzzle club members got excited when they saw Ren by the door and shoved her all kind of puzzles to her. Ren took her time to enjoy the solving process. After all the solving she did she asked for Rubik's cubes and they had just the right ammount of them for Ren. Shinichi watched when Ren asked all of the members to shuffle the cubes and lay them to the table when they were done shuffling. When everyone has shuffled them Ren looked at them for less than 30 seconds then she put the sleeping eye mask so she could see the cubes and she started sloving them with her lefthand.

Everyone was astonished when they saw Ren solve the 6 cubes from 2 to 7 in a record time. When Ren was ready she took her mask of and stated ''Glad I am not getting rusty''. Shinichi was impressed with her of course 'she has a great memory' he thought. The members of puzzle club showed Ren the riddles they had for her and she just stated that she isn't interested in riddles with her great pokerface no one knew about, in truth Ren couldn't read kanji almost at all so she just refused the invitation to solve the riddle. She has never been so glad about her pokerface.

After another 10 weeks of trying clubs she had an exam week and when the test results came everyone was shocked. Everybody thought that she would get in top 10 at least but she was on the bottom 10. No one knew why and the storm of questions came and she admitted to everyone that she couldn't read kanji well and if she seems a kanji she knows she mixes it with chinese ones and meanings are totally different she was sruprised that she managed to avoid reading kanji. After the exam results she took supplementary lessons and of course her relationship with Sonoko, Ran and Shinichi has been great. After the supplementary lessons she surprised eeveryone once more by saing that she'll join the literature club. She explained that she would get better in kanji and they had a great reading and writing system there.

After 4 months in the Beika junior high class 2-3 everyone knows that Tsukiya Ren reads a lot of books from children's books to cooking books and everyone knows that she isn't so much of a bookworm because she reads for the sake of knowing kanjis. Of course Ren would admit that she is obsessed with reading now after she has started reading. She reads and notes the kanjis or the words she doesn't understand and will find out about them. The way she understands them gives her satisfaction and has become an addiction really with the pokerface she has no one will know that it is her obsession.

One day when Tsukiya Ren, Mouri Ran, Kudo Shinichi and Suzuki Sonoko were hanging out together talking about the match or a spar against Ran and Ren Shinichi asked Ren about her skill to memorize the cubes she solved. Ren told them she had a selective photographic memory she explained that her parents had let her play all kind of games that improved her memory and had became a skill or a talent she had developed it further to a selective photogrphic memory since who would like a photographic memory it could lead to a trauma if she has ever seen anything traumatic it wouldn't go away ever. Ren explained how her skill works, she sees like any normal person but she can search from her memory and looks for more detailed things from her memory. ''It is like a videocamera'' Sonoko commented.

Kudo got a call and asked Ren whether she has time. Ran was surprised and got a bit jealous about Ren but after she heard a reason she was glad it wasn't her. Kudo wished to have a personal 'videocamera' to record the crime scene with him. Whenever Ran thinks about the murder/crimescenes her face has lost all colors she couldn't think how can someone love to go to those scenes. Ren answered that she'll come just he needs to tell her a place and time and that if he ever wants a walking 'videocamera' with him he needs to do her favors or he needs to bribe her with good books. Shinichi nodded and smirked 'my father has all kinds of books just see Kudos library and you'll just fall in love with it, what an easy deal' he thought.

After visiting the murder/crimescene Ren's 'recording' ability helped the deduction clearly even Megure-keibu got impressed with her. Ren asked if her name wouln't be revealed to the media. After the 'ordeal' of recording the scenes she told Kudo that sometimes she couldn't come and 'record' because of her night routine where she runs and practises kickboxing to keep her in shape. Shinichi accepted the condition and they exchanged numbers for new books or 'recording' jobs. Later she is known as The Assistant.

* * *

Ren's POV at her home.

 _Ren this is a new schedule, I am taking over now, Phantom will take over in the weekends, you will in weekday's till 8 am to 6 pm depends on the work you have you can take longer or let me take over earlier anyway when you are home I am in charge._ Ren nodded and felt that she doesn't has any control of her body anymore and that her brown eyes has changed to deep golden color.

 **By the way guys Ren is rather tall for her age everyone seemed to conclude that her puberty has started early and that her half-chineseness has a big factor to it. She is 165 cm about 5''4 tall and weighs 55kg about 121 lbs due to her muscles.**

 **OTrizy out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan Aoyama Gosho does. I only own my OC(s)**

* * *

''What do you think Tsukiya?''

''Ren is fine Kudo''

''Then call me Shinichi I'll call you Ren''

''Okay okay, now HOW CAN YOU have the library this big I can't wait to read these all''

''Just for your information Ren there are all kind of random books here''

''It doesn't matter the point is I can read all I want!''

''Calm down, just come whenever you feel like it, my parents are not always home so you can visit our neighbour for the wait since he also has books''

''Yeah yeah you have told me that already''

Flashback 15 minutes ago

''Hey Kudo''

''What Tsukiya''

''Why won't you just bring me the books to school''

''It is way too troublesome and they are heavy''

''You reminding me of a deer''

''What was that?''

''Nothing''

''Just come my parents are just home, I got to introduce my assistant to my parents don't I''

''Whatever just get this over with''

''Tadaima!''

''Ooh Shin-chan okaeri!''

''This is my classmate Tsukiya Ren she is my assistant I told you about and don't call me that''

''Oh my you are a tall one aren't you?''

''Heh I guess so ma'am''

''Just call me Yukiko''

''Right''

''Shin-ch uh Shinichi food will be ready in 20 minutes I'll have your father get you and Ren-chan here for dinner''

''Sure, now Tsukiya follow me''

Flashback over

''Shinichi can I really read all of this?''

''Yeah if you can''

''Knock knock, the dinner is ready Shinichi and-''

''Tsukiya Ren, Yusaku-san Ren is fine''

''Ren''

After the dinner and some detailed introductions Ren went home. The Kudo family had same thoughts 'how intriguing person plus she is very tall'.

* * *

At Ren's home

Ren looked in the mirror and took a deep breath and her eyes changed _, my time for martial arts training._ _After 6 hours of training the time was 1 am she went back into_ Ren. Ren crashed to the floor and woke up at 6 am, she showered and slouched to the school with a book on her other hand a bread on the other. She took changed the trains 4 times, Ren lives far away from the central city. That's Ren's normal routine wake up, shower, take breakfast with her, change trains when going school, after school home or go with friends or the library, at home _change_ then collapse after 1 am and the routine continues. Her weekend is all about _Phantom, Phantom takes care that her skills hadn't dullen._

After a year in the Beika junior high Ren has started reading Kudo Yusaku's Night Baron series. Everyone in the school knows about her obsession about reading and discovering new kanjis so no one says anything when she walks trough the cafeteria with a book in the other hand and food in another.

Every third year has to start preparing for the exam that has a great impact for their high school choices. Ren knows that she'll choose the Beika high school and she knows know many hard kanjis she is ready for the test. After the exam week Ren was going to go to a Night Baron's party, it is a party dedicated for the fans of Night Baron series. You only need to tell your measurements then the staff will make the exact copy of Night Baron's mask and clothes and send it to your adress. Kudo Yusaku couldn't come to the party but he is told that there was one.

Ren arrived to the party as excited as possible, the party was located at the mansion big enough for 30-40 guests and the staff has the same clothing like the guests and even the owner had the same but he had a pin that helps the guests to distinguish that he is the organazid the party. The party was good everyone talked with the sign languages since the Night Baron uses sign language all the time and since their mask makes their voices sound muffled.

The party was great but it is starting to become too much for Ren since she used to be introvert she took a breather in another room but then she heard something she was curious enough to check the noise, what she found was owner laying in the middle of his blood. She looked up and saw the murderer with a knife closing in, the man was sturdy, strong and ready to kill Ren since she witnessed a murder. What he didn't remember was that he had a mask like everyone else he could've just go to another room and that's it but no, he panicked and attacked Ren. Ren knew kickboxing so she dodged but with the mask she couldn't dodge for long and the murderer got her in his grip. He was strangeling Ren, her sight was having black dots and she knew that she will die at this rate, 'CHANGE NOW!' Ren thought.

The man was surprised that the witness still had a lot of strength left, a second ago he felt her body going limp. _She_ hit him towards his shoulder 3 times in the same spot and he dropped her. Ren couldn't breathe so she stayed low on the ground and took a breather, but before she could do anything he attacked. He didn't have much time so he took two of his knife and stabbed her to the side towards the lungs and took the handles out so the knives are in her, he broke her hands so she couldn't do the sign language to others and left her to the room. Ren slowly stood up and went to look for the murderer _she_ had marked him with the bruise on his shoulder she couldn't move her hands they were both broken badly she is struggling to breathe normally if she shows any sign of unusual behavior the murderer could indentify her and kill her.

Before Ren could look for the murderer any longer there was a scream of the staff that went to check the owner and found him dead and the staff called police. Police came quickly the guests were standing in the hall with they disguise/clothing still on. Shinichi were also at the murder scene scanning for evidence, 'where is Ren when you need her' he thought. ''The owner was killed exactly like in the book, we need to interrogate the guests and the staff'' Shinichi said to Megure-keibu and so the officers started to ask questions, the guests answered with muffled voices only the staff could take their masks off. ''Why won't you answer properly?'' Officers asked. ''It's probably because of the mask that was makes their speech into muffled, the party invitation had stated that they need to glue their mask with the glue owner sent them. We staff didn't have time to glue our mask so we just kept them unglued. 'So that's why' Shinichi thought. The staff told them how to get rid of the glue it just took less than an hour to take the mask off and there are only few glue removing tools and the ordeal took 3 hours there were still 4 people with their masks still on. There was one person standing in the same place for over 2 hours 'He is way too suspicious' Shinichi thought. The suspicious one was last one to remove the mask, he didn't move all that much during to removing process. When it was removed everyone was surprised it was Ren.

''Ren why are you here?'' Shinichi asked but then remembered that his father emailed him that Ren was coming to this party.

''Th-he mu-mur-de-rer i-is the-eeh o-ne with a b-b-brui-se on h-his sho-oulder. Ren said with the extremely hoarse voice. Many officers remembered the one with the bruise on the shoulder, everyone took off catching the murderer they all forgot about Ren. Ren was now breathing extremely heavily, she finally fell unconcious to the floor and no one noticed.

* * *

When the murderer was caught he told everyone that he stabbed Ren twice and broke her hand so she couldn't use sign language. Shinichi was furious but ran to find Ren and found her on the floor with a lot of blood seeping out of her hand. They called in the paramedics they took Ren to the hospital and one of the head paramedics was once Megure's colleague told them about Ren's condition by phone. ''Tsukiya Ren needs have a sugical operation because of the knife blades she had on her each side that pierced her lung, I am surprised that she has stayed alive for this long, Megure what took you so long to call me to get her. And both of her hands will be casted and because of the choking try on her she can't talk for another month…'' The more she said about Ren's condition everyone felt so bad about ignoring or not noticing her pain nor injury.

Ren's operation was succesful she was still on the hospital watch for at least 2 months but in reality _Phantom had escaped at night and She has worked her martial arts training every day without anyone noticing even the security camera didn't catch her_.

Everyone from their class was worried, only Shinichi, Yusaku, Yukiko, Ran and Sonoko knew about the truth of her injuries. Ren just smiled reassuringly to them. Shinichi was blaming himself for the whole time for not noticing, Ren was saying that she was also stabbed couple of times when she was in a crime scene with him. Shinichi knows that Ren means well but it makes him feel worse. Shinichi took a break as a detective till his graduation day.

 **Hello guys I just checked that Ran is 160 cm tall when she is in high school so Ren might be a bit taller than I thought but her height is important so I will keep it as it is. Is T rating good I am not sure but if it need to change in your opinion tell me I'll do that.**

 **OTrizy out.**


End file.
